TE PARECES A MI MEJOR AMIGO PERO TE AMO
by dany.mtzacuna
Summary: QUE PASA SI UNA CHICA A PARECE EN LA VIDA DE RUKA Y SI ESA CHICA ES CASI IGUAL A SU MEJOR AMIGO perdon soy pesima con los resumenes
1. INTRO PERSONAJES

Bueno es la primera historia que escribo así que estoy en sus manos desearía que me dejaran comentarios y así saber como me queda la historia.

Bueno les voy a poner los personajes que saldrán en mi historia aclaro de una ves que solo un personaje me pertenece los demás son de **Tachibana Higuchi **bueno aquí les presento a los personajes:

_Ruka Nogi_: bueno el es el protagonista masculino de mi historia, rubio de ojos azules, es el mejor amigo de natsume y mikan (aunque realmente esta enamorado de mikan) tiene 15 su alice es el de las feromonas animales se lleva fatal con Nadeshiko (**_o eso cree el_**).

_Nadeshiko o "Nade" (este solo para personas realmente cercanas) _bueno como les dije es un personaje creado por mi ella tiene 15 tiene el pelo negro azabache con mechones rojos **(me crean o no son naturales) **tiene la piel cuanto su actitud es muy parecida a natsume (**bueno antes de conocer a mikan**) es callada y tiene una mirada fria, por lo general es inexpresiva y le hace creer a la gente que es peligrosa para que no se acerquen a ella, pero en realidad es una chica tímida y dulce y tiene un buen sentido del humor le encantan las cosas ácidas y el chocolate ama a los animales pero quiere que su apariencia de lobo solitario quede intacta, tiene una hermana de 19 años la cual es la razón para entrar a la academia, su alice es el alice de fuego (**Igual que Natsume**) tiene un secreto pero no lo oyeron de mi.

_Mikan _bueno no tengo mucho que decir de ella, tiene 15 años como los demás, es la novia de Natsume, usualmente lleva el cabello suelto (**debo decir que ha madurado) **y tiene los ojos color ámbar, tiene dos alices el de robo de alices y el de anulacion de alices.

_Natsume o como Nadeshiko lo llama "el pervertido en llamas" _Bueno el es el mejor amigo de Ruka y es el novio de Mikan es muy celoso incluso con Nadeshiko (**luego explicare porque )** en realidad no se como describirlo, bueno sigue siendo un poco frió pero desde que sale con Mikan es mucho mas expresivo y abierto a las demás personas, eso si mantente a 1 metro de mikan sino quieres tener quemaduras de tercer grado, al parecer se lleva mal con Nadeshiko pero no es a si, solo le gusta hacerla enojar, en realidad la ve como una hermana menor por cierto el tiene 16 (**aunque enrealidad solo le lleva varios meses a los demas)**

Y por ultima pero menos importante _Hotaru o como Nadeshiko la llama "robotitos"_ se lleva bastante bien con Nadeshiko tanto que tienen sobre nombres ella Llama a Nadeshiko _"rallitos" _como referencia a sus mechones rojos ella es mucho mas expresiva que antes pero le sigue diciendo baka a Mikan (**bueno los habitos son dificiles de dejar)**

Bueno eso es todo. ahh y si se pregunta quien dice lo que esta en negritas es mi Inner aquí la tendrán muy seguido lamento lamento las molestias.

**Cuales molestias deberian estar agradecidos no todos los dias es presentada una gran historia**

Como tu digas ^.^U

**Bueno desde mañana tratare de subir los capitulos pero no me presionen la inpiracion no llega de la nada**

Oyes no digas nada por que la que escribe el cap. soy yo no tu asi que no hagas planes sin mi consentimiento

**Claro como tu digas**


	2. capitulo 1

Algo que se me olvidaba decirles en mi historia saldrán otros personajes creados por mi pero no se preocupen no muerden **(o eso cree ella)** déjame al cabo la que escribe soy yo no tu y mejor callate porque ni si quiera aportas ideas **(si , si como digas solo presenta el capitulo)** ya voy no me presiones.

Pov, Narrador:

era un dia como otros en la academia Alice, las clases eran igual de aburridas o al menos para Mikan, natsume ni estaba se habia ido por asuntos de la clase peligrosa y Ruka estaba pensativo.

-Ruka necesito que vayas a la entrada principal de la academia- dijo Narumi-sensei

-¿para que? - dijo Ruka ya fuera de sus pensamientos

-tu solo ve- dijo Narumi-sensei un poco enjado **(por que sera? ^.^U)**

Pov. Ruka:

-... Tu solo ve- dijo el profesor de seguro es culpa de Natsume **(que comes que adivinas** hey eso es dar spoilers **ohh si es cierto)**

Estoy apunto de llegar a la entrad, y lo primero que veo es a Natsume y a una chica en una posición comprometedora me acerco para asegurarme de que mis ojos no me fallan y así es es natsume

-lo siento yo mejor me voy- dije sin pensar

-No espera, sera mejor que te lleves a tu amigo a la enfermería-dijo la chica voltee a ver y veo que Natsume esta tirado en el suelo y a ella parada justo a un lado de el.

- por cierto llévame al salón de 1"B" en la sección de preparatoria- volvió a decir

-No tengo porque- dije no voy a ser lo que me diga esa estúpida **(uhh que vocabulario y yo que creia que eras el mas educado)**

-si tienes si no quieres que tu "hermosa" cara que de quemada-dijo ella con una llama en su mano - por cierto si no lo llevas a la enfermería "eso" se le hinchara tanto que no podrá tener hijos nunca mas y eso seria una pena por que con esa cara cualquiera querría con el-dijo señalando a natsume que daba vueltas en el piso y maldecía por lo bajo.

-Te llevare, pero primero llenare a Natsume a la enfermería- dije sera mejor que la lleve no quiero tener problemas

-Esta bien- dijo ella con indiferencia.

_En la enfermería_

Llegamos y Natsume seguía murmurando maldiciones lo acuesto en una camilla y la chica me dice

-Ya lo trajiste, llévame a el salón -me dijo,no me ordeno

-Si como digas dije saliendo de la enfermería voltee a ver a Natsume y este miraba a la chica con cara de "te voy a matar" bueno yo realmente lo apoyo porque tampoco soporto a esta chica

Pov. Mikan:

Ya pasaron como 45 minutos desde que Ruka-pyon se fue, oigo que la puerta se abre volteo a ver y veo que es Ruka-pyon acompañada de una chica de nuestra edad con pelo negro azabache y mechones rojos me pregunto ¿se teñirá el cabello? **(ya te dije que no Mikan)** tiene ojos cafés y una mirada fría como Natsume, la chica se acerca a Narumi-sensei y le entrega un recado, Narumi-sensei empieza a escribir en el pizarron

-Bueno ella es Daidoji Nadeshiko sera su nueva compañera, tu asiento es el que esta aun lado de la ventana-dijo Narumi-sensei

-...- dijo ella y luego se fue a sentar.

Las clases acabaron, me acerque a Nadeshiko.

-Hola soy Mikan, gusto en conocerte- dije con una sonrisa

-Nadeshiko- Dijo ella y luego se levanto y se fue.

Pov. Nadeshiko

Me levante y me fui.

Fui a la dirección ahi me dieron las llaves de mi departamento me han dicho que lo comparto con alguien pero no me han dicho con quien **(lo sabrán en siguiente capitulo)**

Después de ir a la oficina me voy al bosque para pensar mejor

Pov. Ruka

Estaba en la Enfermería con Natsume, al parecer Nadeshiko tenia razón no ha podido caminar bien por el dolor, gracias a dios la enfermera le dio medicinas para el dolor así que se podrá ir cuando el efecto de la medicina pase

-oye en que estas pensando?- me dijo Natsume

-En la chica nueva realmente la odio-dije

-Así pues a ti casi te deja estéril el que debería odiarla y lo hago soy yo-dijo

-tienes razón pero ella es odiosa pero me recuerda a ti-dije

-no me compares con esa estúpida **(y yo que creí que habías cambiado )** -Dijo Natsume

-Bueno ahora que lo veo debiste hacerle algo-dije

-en realidad solo le dije Fea **(¿y se pregunta que hizo? realmente no tiene corazon** O.o) - dijo

- eso es mas que suficiente ^.^U-dije

-cambiando de tema , que hará tu clase para el festival- dije

**-**creo que un cafetería inglesa- dijo Natsume despreocupado

-ve lo bueno veras a Mikan vestida como Maid -dije** (Mikan fue transferida a la clase de habilidades peligrosas)**

-cierto-dijo el -por cierto me harías un favor?-

-¿Cual?-dije

-dile a Mikan que no podre ir al cine con ella pero que la veré mas tarde-dijo el, no me importaría hacerle ese favor si Mikan no fuera su novia pero bueno asi a sido desde 4 años ellos son la pareja que cambio la escuela y yo solo soy el amigo de ellos

-Esta bien, me voy-dije saliendo de la enfermería


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen, gomen,gomen se que lo que he hecho no tiene perdon realmente lamento no poder actualizado antes** Si lo que hiciste no tiene perdon pero bueno al mal tiempo darle prisa asi que presenta el nuevo capitulo **_"le da una cachetada a_ daniela" oye eso duele_ "se soba la mejilla"_pero esto no se queda asi mientras yo areglo esto disfruten el capitulo _"mientras ve a Cynthia con una mirada asesina *.*"_

-...me voy- dije saliendo de la enfermería,y me dirigia a el departamento de Mikan

Pov. Nadeshiko:

Estoy en el bosque, realmente este lugar me recuerda a casa me ayuda a pensar**_ (lo que este en cursiva son pensamientos deel personaje)_**_._

_Bueno, que puedo decir, soy una psicópata antisocial, bueno eso es la que creen mis compañeros pero !¿QUE NO SABEN QUE UN LIBRO NO SE JUZGA POR LA MALDITA PORTADA?!_ _en realidad no es mi culpa actuar asi, en realidad no se mostrar mis sentimientos, pero que rayos importa no vine aquí para hacer amigos, todo ira bien si nadie descubre mi secreto, realmente eso es lo único que quiero ,Si es verdad no vine aquí para perder e tiempo con estupideces viene para hallar respuestas y solamente eso nada mas QUE DEMONIOS IMPORTA SI NO TENGO AMIGOS en realidad todo el tiempo e estado sola, sola consumida por la soledad creo que si esa persona no estuviera yo hubiera muerto de desesperación por eso razón estoy aquí para encontrar a esa persona y si alguien se mete en mi camino no se lo perdonare no me haré responsable de lo que le pase a esa persona y a sus seres queridos así que sera mejor que piensen dos veces si quieren meterse en mi_ _camino_ llegue a la copa de un árbol para ser mas precisos un roble

-La vista aquí es muy buena, la brisa es refrescante es como si solo hubiera bosque- dije mientras bajaba por unas ramas -¿que es esto?- dije mientras veía un hueco en el tronco- ya se a de ser de unas ardillas- toque la corteza del árbol al parecer esta hondo aquí han de vivir mínimo unas 20 ardillas ya les dejare una parte de las bayas que encontré hace un rato las dejo acomode de forma que no caigan del árbol _bueno ahora me ire a tomar un baño necesito refrescarme _bajo del árbol y me voy a mi departamento

Pov. Ruka:

_encontrar a Mikan Fue todo un problema , primero fui con Hotaru pero me dijo que no estaba luego la fui a buscar a la ciudad pero no la halle en ninguna de las tiendas, después fui a su departamento pero vi una nota que decía que llegaría a su departamento como a las 7:00 de la tarde, _mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 5:35 _genial falta una hora y 25 minutos aproximadamente, sera mejor que vaya con Natsume a decirle que no la encontré en ningún lado._me dirijo al hospital

Pov. Nadeshiko:

_he estado caminando por 10 minutos pero tengo la extraña sensación de que me siguen no he salido del bosque así que si alguien me esta siguiendo no lo puedo ver, bueno. cálmate, cálmate Nadeshiko , lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir del bosque para ver si enverad te siguen, si es lo mejor sera mejor que salga rápido de aquí para darle una paliza a la persona que me sigue, bueno si es verdad que me siguen  
_acelero el paso para salir rápidamente del bosque

Pov Ruka:

_Genial he dado vueltas para nada y para mejor Natsume me va a matar_

Flash back_:_

-Natsume no halle a Mikan por ningún lado- dije abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Natsume

_Abrí__ la puerta y lo primero que vi es que Mikan estaba ahí y para mejorar todo los encontré besándose encima de la cama _

-¿que necesitas Luca-pyon ?- dijo Mikan sentándose en la cama con la cara roja como un tomate

-No nada importante lamento interrumpir-dije mientras veía a Natsume que me lanzaba miradas asesinas

-adiós- dije y salí de la habitación de Natsume

Fin del Flash Back.

_bueno y ahora que hago todavía falta un rato para que oscurezca ya se me voy a comprar un pastel de fresa para la cena_

pensé mientras iba en dirección para la ciudad

Pov. Nadeshiko

_MENUDO SUSTO EL QUE ME HE LLEVADO Y TAMBIÉN MENUDA DECEPCIÓN resulta que mi p__erseguidor resultaron ser dos ardillas creo que me siguieron por las bayas que deje en el árbol y al parecer no me van a dejar__en paz dentro de un tiempo bueno mejor me voy a bañar estoy muy sudada de todo lo que corri _

__Bueno es muy corto pero espero que les guste

**Si toda mi creatividad esta puesta en este capitulo **_dice Cynthia con un golpe en la cabeza y la ropa desgarrada_

Toda tu creatividad eso serian nada mas dos palabras y no te lleves el crédito que te la pasaste durmiendo mientras yo escribía O_O U _dice daniela con un bat en la mano_

**Bueno adiós esto es todo por hoy**_ dice Cynthia Mientras sale corriendo_

__Si adios espero que les halla gustado y espero actualizar muy pronto _dice Daniela mientras sale corriendo para perseguir a Cynthia _


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo yo con un capítulo de mi historia bueno quiero decir que esta vez Cynthia NO estará aquí porque tiene exámenes semestrales por esa razón no la verán a lo largo del capítulo bueno antes de presentar mi capitulo quiero aclarar algo lo que está en _**negritas y en cursiva lo dicen las dos ardillas **_y lo que esya "_entre comillas y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes" _ bueno eso era todo disfruten mi capitulo :D

Pov. Luka:

Estoy en la ciudad me dirijo directo hacia la pastelería pero antes de llegar veo que en la tienda de música veo que un disco de acetato de los Beatles está al 50% de descuento y el disco que me falta edición limitada, para poder terminar mi colección, obviamente no voy a dejar pasar esta ocasión, así que me dirijo a la tienda de música.

Pov. Nadeshiko:

-bueno lo admito me he perdido contentos- le dije a las ardillas que iban en mis hombros.

"_Mira me he vuelto loca hace unos momentos en el bosque creí que las ardillas me habían hablado, pero eso es imposible los animales no hablan_ _y si hablan yo nos los escucharía porque no tengo ese Alice."_

**-**_**oye niña deja de pensar que si no te volverás a perder-**_dijo alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos bizarros

-¡quien dijo eso!-dije mientras volteaba a ver para todos lados

_**-quien más pues yo-**_dijo la voz

-¿Dónde estás?-dije un poco asustada

_**-deberás que eres bruta mira en tu hombro derecho-**_ dijo lo voz yo obedecí y mire mi hombro derecho y lo que vi casi me saca el alma

-la… ardilla…hablo-esas fueron las únicas palabras que mis labios pudieron pronunciar

_**-si puedo hablar y mi hermano también-**_dijo la ardilla que estaba en mi hombro derecho

_**-es un gusto poder hablar contigo lamento que mi hermano te halla asustado soy Shiro* y este es mi hermano Yami* -**_dijo la ardilla que estaba en mi hombro izquierdo la cual tenía el pelaje blanco y tenía una mancha en el ojo derecho de color negro

_**-bueno ahora que nos conocemos te queremos pedir un favor-**_dijo la otra ardilla llamada Yami la cual tenía un pelaje negro azabachey al igual que su hermano tenía una mancha en el ojo la única diferencia era que la tenía en el lado izquierdo y la mancha era de color blanca

- ¿Cuál es el favor?-dije

_**-pues el favor es que si nos dejas ser tus mascotas-**_dijo Shiro

-y para que quieren ser mis mascotas, yo si fuera ustedes preferiría ser libre para ir a donde yo quiera –dije

_**-lo que pasa es que nuestros padres desaparecieron y según la "ley de los animales" no podemos salir de aquí hasta que seamos mayores de edad-**_dijo Yami

-y ¿cuánto falta para eso?-dije yo

_**-pues si mis cálculos no fallan eso será en tres años, ósea cuando tu salgas de la preparatoria**_-dijo Shiro

- bueno voy a aceptar pero con una condición- dije

_**-¿Cuál es?-**_dijeron las dos ardillas a unísono

-que no hablen mientras hay más personas ¿entendido?-dije yo

_**-entendido-**_dijeron las dos ardillas

Después de esto me percaté de que ya no estábamos donde antes, ahora estábamos enfrente de una tienda de música.

-¿me podrían decir que hacemos aquí?-le dije a Shiro y a Yami

_**-no. Lo sé según yo todavía estábamos en las afueras de la ciudad-**_dijo Shiro

Mire el cartel que tenía la tienda y este decía que un disco de acetato de los Beatles edición limitada estaba al 50% de descuento.

"_Que genial un disco de mi banda favorita con el 50% de descuento, debió ser que el destino quería que tuviera ese disco y por eso me trajo aquí, si eso debe de ser"_

-Shiro, Yami vamos a comprar ese disco de acetato y luego vamos a cenar-dije mientras entraba a la tienda

_**-está bien nos esconderemos en las bolsas de tu chamarra-**_dijo Yami.

Pov. Luka

"_que bien ya tengo todos los discos de acetato de los Beatles, ahora puedo morir feliz , bueno ahora si vamos a comprar el pastel de fresas"_ –pensaba mientras me dirigía a la pastelería.

*cinco minutos después*

-bienvenido que va a llevar- me dijo la cajera de la pastelería

-un pastel individual de fresas, por favor-dije amablemente

-como ordene- dijo mientras cortaba una rebanada de pastel

-Aquí tiene, que lo disfrute-dijo la cajera mientras me daba una caja con la rebanada de pastel –son 200 rabbits-

-aquí tiene y muchas gracias-dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta para salir

-no gracias a usted-me dijo la cajera

*en el departamento de Luka*

Entro a mi pequeño departamento y dejo la caja con el pastel encima de la mesa de la cocina me quito la chamarra y me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado algo.

-que estúpido estoy se me quedo la cartera en la pastelería, mejor voy por ella-dije mientras tomaba mis llaves y salía de mi departamento.

Pov. Nadeshiko:

-Wow no esperaba tardarme tanto en la tienda-dije

_**-No te hubieras tardado si no hubieras comprado tantas cosas-**_dijo Yami

-no son muchas solo compre el disco de acetato, dos guitarras y un violín con 3 partituras de Bach, Vivaldi y Mendelsohn- dije mientras dejaba las cosas en el piso para abrir la puerta

_-__**Nade esas son muchas cosas, pero lo más sorprendente es que pudiste cargar las todas al mismo tiempo **_–dijo Shiro

-bueno eso no es nada antes cargaba el doble de cosas con el triple de peso así que debo de estar acostumbrada a esto, bueno ya está- dije mientras entraba al departamento el cual me recordó a alguien –bueno aquí viviremos con una persona más… Uh miren pastel-dije acercándome a la caja que contenía el pastel

_**-¿Cómo sabes que es pastel y dime de que es?-**_ dijo Yami

-es de fresa y lo sé porque huele a pastel, se supone que ustedes deberían de haberlo olido antes que yo-dijo abriendo la caja

_**-somos ardillas, no perros no tenemos el olfato tan desarrollado como ustedes-**_dijo Yami

-espera dijiste ustedes, me estas llamando perro-dije asiendo cara de puchero

Después de la "discusión" nos comimos el pastel entre los tres, después de eso me metí a bañar.

Pov. Luka:

Entro a mi departamento y veo que hay varias bolsas y una maleta en la sala pero no me preocupo de seguro es Natsume que hizo enojar a Mikan.

Voy a la cocina y abro la caja de pastel y veo que el pastel no está _"ese maldito de Natsume se comió mi pastel de fresas" _escucho movimiento en el baño así que salgo corriendo abro la puerta y grito –MALDITO NATSUME TE COMISTE MI PASTEL-

-QUE HACES AQUÍ PERVERTIDO-dice alguien y veo que no es Natsume levanto la vista y veo que es Nadeshiko.

_BUENO CHICOS ESTE ES TODO MI CAP. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. *Shiro significa blanco y Yami significa oscuridad tinieblas penumbra_


	5. Chapter 5

Pov. Ruka

-¿!QUE HACES AQUÍ PERVERTIDO?¡- levanto mi vista y noto que no es Natsume el que esta en el baño, me doy cuenta de que en realidad es Nadeshiko la que esta en la tina.

-¿Y TU QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?-le grite mientras bajaba mi vista.

-NO TE IMPORTA-me grito Nadeshiko mientras tomaba el shampoo y me lo lanzaba a la cara, para mi mala suerte no lo pude esquivar haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Shiro, Yami, por favor cierren la puerta-dijo _"a quien rayos le esta hablando tal vez ya se volvió loca, oh esperen ya estaba loca solo que tal vez lo este expresando"_ pensaba yo tirado desde el piso

_-__**A la orden**_** Nade-**dijeron dos voces y luego la puerta se cerro por si sola _"creo que el que se esta volviendo loco soy yo"_

Pov. Nadeshiko

-¿pero que se cree ese idiota? entrando sin tocar, por alguna razón no me sorprende, con esa cara de "no rompo ni un plato", no me sorprendería que si lo hiciera, y ¿que creen ustedes?- les pregunto a Yami y Shiro

**_-pues yo creo que deberíamos, vengarnos-_**dijo Yami con una mirada malvada, mientras yo solo asentía

_**-!no todo menos eso¡ la violencia no resuelve**_** nada-**trataba de convencernos Shiro.

-eres como la voz de la razón-dije mientras pensaba

_**-¿ así que no te vas a**__**vengar?-**_dijeron al mismo tiempo mis dos amigos pero cada uno con diferente tono, Yami me lo pregunto con un tono de molestia mientras que Shiro con un tono de felicidad

*risas malvadas por parte de Nadeshiko*

_**-¿he idiota por que te**_** ríes?-**me pregunto el grosero de Yami

-porque yo solo le he dicho a Shiro que es como mi voz de la razón- dije yo aun entre risas

_**-y eso ¿que**_** significa?-**dijo un poco asustado la ardilla blanca

- que durante mis 15 años de vida nunca e escuchado a mi razón-dije

_**-¿y eso**_** significa?-**dijo Yami con un tono molesto

-que si no lo he echo en 15 años no lo haré ahora, quiero mi venganza-dije mientras salia de la ducha y tomaba la toalla que estaba a un lado mio y me la ponía de forma que no se me cayera luego tome otra toalla que estaba doblada en un estante y me la puse en el cabello.

Me seque y me puse la ropa interior**_ (no les daré detalles ¿entendido?)_**y luego mi pijama la cual consistía de una blusa de tirantes negra con un estampado de una vampiresa sosteniendo una calabaza al lado de unos murciélagos y un gato y detrás de todos ellos un castillo realmente se veía muy tierno también tenia un listón rojo con puntitos negros, luego me puse el short que va de conjunto con la blusa el cual es negro con un moño igual al de la blusa.

Me cepille el cabello y salí del baño y me di cuenta de que Ruka estaba en la cocina.

Pov. Ruka

_"voy a morir... voy a morir, de seguro esta planeando algo para hacerme sufrir, pero, yo de estúpido que entre al baño sin tocar no debí haberme confiado ademas Natsume estaba con Mikan así que lo mas lógico es que estuvieran los dos en su departamento siendo "cariñosos" __**(mis queridos lectores esto tómenlo como quieran ya sea algo inocente o no)**_ _*gruñido* y para colmo me quede ahí parado, pero, dejando el asunto del baño, creo que me estoy volviendo loco porque juro por mi colección de los Beatles que oí a otras personas en el baño pero nada mas estaba Nadeshiko en el Baño, debió de ser mi imaginación ¿no? *rugido*._

_¡AH QUE HAMBRE Y LA MALDITA NADESHIKO SE COMIÓ MI PASTEL DE FRESA! bueno mejor voy a la cocina"_

Me dirigí a la cocina y saque del refrigerador unos huevos y el queso que quedaba en mi vació refrigerador, prendí la estufa y empece a cocinar mi cena.

Escuche que la puerta del baño se abría y vi que Nadeshiko salia de el y se dirigía hacia la barra en la cual tenia mi plato con mi omellete.

-ummm que bien huele espero que ese omellete de queso sepa también como huele-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas _"que rayos es esta chica tiene un muy buen olfato"_

**_-¿sorprendido, verdad? yo también me sorprendí cuando ella supo de que era el pastel cuando apenas entrabamos al departamento-_**dijo alguien _"esa voz.. es idéntica a la que escuche en el baño"_

**_-!He Yami se suponía que no deberíamos hablar cuando halla humanos, se lo prometimos a "Nade"-_**dijo otra vos _"la otra voz dijo que no debían hablar con humanos, las voces no son de humanos y para peor hicieron un trato con Nadeshiko"_ pensé angustiado y luego voltee a ver a Nadeshiko la cual estaba comiéndose mi preciada cena _**(al parecer ama la comida**_** O.o)** .

- ¿!Hey que rayos crees que estas haciendo¡?-le grite a Nadeshiko mientras veia que ya llevaba la mitad del omellete

-comiendo ¿que no lo ves?-me dijo como si nada

_**-pero Nade esa no es tu comida es la de este chico ademas tu te habías comido ya el pastel-**_dijo una voz

**-**si el tiene razón no puedes llegar a casa de alguien y comerte lo que tiene en su refrigerador-dije _"si es oficial me he vuelto loco"_pensaba preocupado

-en realidad yo no me comí TODO lo que había en tu refrigerado, solo me comí lo que dejabas en la barra porque no quería que se desperdiciara - dijo Nadeshiko en su defensa

-Pero el pastel y el omellete eran MÍOS y no tenias porque comértelos sin permiso-dije en mi defensa

**_-¿! podrían dejar de pelear¡?-_**dijeron las otras dos voces pero cada una con un tono distinto, la primera con un tono molesto y la segunda con una de preocupación.

-dejando esto de lado, ¿quienes son los que hablaron hace unos momentos-dije ya cansado de discutir con Nadeshiko

-Mis mascotas-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la silla para dejar los trastes en el fregadero

-Deberías presentarlas, porque para mi solo son dos voces- dije mientras me hacia a un lado para que Nadeshiko lavara los platos.

-bueno ellos son Shiro y Yami son dos ardillas que me encontré en el bosque... mejor dicho me siguieron hasta aquí-dijo ella mientras lavaba los platos

_**-haces que parezcamos acosadores, mejor di que nos agradasteis y por eso vivimos contigo,**_** imbécil-**dijo una ardilla de color negro con una mancha blanca en el ojo izquierdo

_**-es un gusto conocerte soy Shiro y ese es mi hermano**_** Yami-** dijo otra ardilla de color blanco y con una mancha en el ojo de color negra en el ojo derecho

-es un gusto-dije cortes-mente

- hey Ruka-dijo Nadeshiko calmada mente y respetuosamente, ella ya había lavado los trates y estaba aun lado mi

-¿que pasa?-dije un poco sorprendido por el tono que uso

-¿nos podrías dejar quedarnos aquí?-dijo y pude notar que un poco apenada lo cual me sorprendió

_**-por favor-**_dijeron las dos ardillas haciendo carita de perrito **_(ustedes saben a lo que me_**** refiero)**

-si, ¿porque no?-dije _**(lo se suena como el comercial de coca cola light)**_

-¿en serio?, gracias-dijo ella mientras me mostraba una pequeña sonrisa _"así que también puede sentir felicidad y yo que pensaba que los únicos sentimientos que conocían eran la furia y el odio" _

-no es nada puedes quedarte en el cuarto que esta a la derecha esta como nuevo, bueno tal vez un poco sucio pero nada que no se arregle con una barrida y una trapeada-dije

-bien, bueno voy a dejar mis cosas- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la sala y tomaba todas las bolsas que estaban ahí.

-¿no quieres que te ayude?-dije sorprendido por todo lo que llevaba

-no, esta bien yo puedo-dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-okey-dije

_**-realmente te lo agradecemos, créeme-**_dijo Shiro

-no, no hay de que-dije

_**-y dime ¿que Alice tienes?-**_dijo Yami

-feromona animal-dije

_**-genial, oyes me podrías repetir tu nombre es que como Nadeshiko no nos presento formalmente no lo se -**_dijo Shiro _"esta ardilla me cae bien no como la otra que se parece a Nadeshiko"_

-AH si mi nombre es Ruka Nogi, es un placer conocerlos-dije con una sonrisa

_**-y para nosotros**__**también-**_dijo Shiro

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

Me desperté pensando que todo era un sueño así que me fui al baño, aun medio dormido, salí del baño y me dirigí a mi cuarto para ponerme mi ropa _**(los de preparatoria llevan ropa**_** normal)** LO CUAL ERA LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE unos vaqueros con una camiseta azul y mis zapatillas deportivas blancas.

Me dirigí a la cocina para hallarme con la sorpresa de ver a Nadeshiko cocinando.

-Buenos días-dijo ella que al parecer había notado mi presencia

-buenos días, ¿puedo saber que haces?-dije

-te pago lo de ayer-dijo ella con un tono distante

-no es necesario-dije mientras me sentaba en una silla junto a la barra

-no me gusta deberle cosas a nadie-dijo ella sirviendo lo que había cocinado en un plato

-pero si te digo que no es necesario-le insistí

-NO QUIERO DEBERTE NADA-me grito mientras dejaba el plato en la barra

-pero no me debes nada- dije elevando mi tono de voz

-DÉJALO COMO ESTA, NO IMPORTA, ME VOY-dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta y la azotaba

- has lo que quieras-dije pero ella ya se había ido, *con un tenedor corte un pedazo del Hot cake que había preparado Nadeshiko*

-Umm delicioso-dije

-Fin-

**_Realmente me disculpo por no haber actualizado, pero es que tuve varios problemas en estos meses_**

_si como juntar dinero para la Carnage o pagar tus deudas ¿no es asi Daniela?_

_**SERA MEJOR QUE TE CALLES CYNTHIA**__ *saca un palo de golf de la nada*_

_espero que les haya gustado tratare de actualizar mañana pero no es seguro_*sale corriendo*

_**bueno como ya saben ella no escribe nada pero si voy a tratar de actualizar mañana**_*sale corriendo detrás de Cynthia, pero se para y regresa*

_**se me olvido decirles en el próximo capitulo pondré el punto de vista de Nadeshiko...**_

_**TAXI**_*sale un taxi de la nada y Daniela se sube* _**POR FAVOR PERSIGA A ESA CHICA DE CABELLO NEGRO **_

**COMO GUSTE****SEÑORITA.**

*ARRANCA A TODA VELOCIDAD*


	6. LA NOTA

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno primero que nada lo siento por no publicar en tanto tiempo pero he tenido varios problemas entre ellos mi mudanza, la separación de mis padres, pero la que mas me afecto fue que la laptop se descompuso y se me borraron todos los archivos incluido en el, el nuevo capitulo, el cual era el mas largo.

Pero esta nota no es para dar excusas sino para avisar que detendré la historia dado a que no he visto buen resultado de ella y que mi inspiración esta centrada en otra historia, y para no decepcionarlos en lugar de borrarla la detendré por a lo mucho 2 meses mas.

**Como compensación me podrían dar el argumento de una historia o un personaje para integrarlo en una de las mías, claro como secundario pero con una aparición frecuente **

**Bien eso es todo realmente GOMEN**

**RUKA: ¿que pasa?- dice al ver a Mikan llorando**

**MIKAN: lo que pasa es que van detener la historia- dice entre lagrimas**

**RUKA: Nadeshiko debe de tener una razón ¿no es así - dice viendo a la pobre escritora la cual solo estaba sentada en un oscuro ****rincón, tarareando la canción de la llamada perdida.**

**Natsume: creo que la traume- dijo viendo el estado de Daniela**

**Ruka: ¿porque dices eso?- ahora miraba a Natsume.**

**Natsume: Digamos que le cambie el tono de llamada mientras se bañaba y cuando salio me escondí y le llame- dijo**

**Ruka: ¿y solo se puso así por eso?- dijo ****incrédulo**

**Natsume- bueno... lo que pasa es que encontré una aplicación en la cual puedes enviar un mensaje en la cual pones la fecha que quieres que este en el otro celular, pero lo puedes enviar antes- dijo**

**Mikan-¡ya termina de contar la maldita historia!- dijo histérica de tanto esperar**

**Natsume - le puse en el mensaje que moriría hoy, de una forma extraña y el mensaje se lo envié hace dos días desde entonces esta ****así- dijo el sintiéndose culpable.**

**Mikan -pero yo creí que a ella no le asustaban esas cosas-  
**

**Natsume- tu también tendrías miedo después de haberla visto y mas aun si esa noche te llaman con ese timbre el cual no es el tuyo-**

**Mikan empezó a Llorar y Ruka la consoló.**

**Ruka- vale, no hagas llorar a mikan- dijo -por cierto ¿que fue lo que ella te hizo para que te pusieras así?-**

**Natsume, se sonroja **_(N/A esto es solo una pequeña mini historia para llenar el espacio pero en el la escritora es Nadeshiko y tiene una relación con Natsume mientras que ruka y mikan están comprometidos, en esta historia son totalmente ajenos a la otra asi que no lo tomen como un_ _capitulo)_**: Digamos que olvido algo muy importante-**

**Todos se quedan observando a la pobre de Nadeshi****ko la cual solo repetía -es hoy... es hoy...-**

**Todos se acercan mas a Nadeshiko, y todos se sientan en el piso, cuando ella los ve rápidamente abraza a Natsume y le dice- Natsume, lo único que te quiero decir es que lo siento por no poder estar hoy contigo de la forma que quisiera pero debajo de la cama hay una caja es para ti, ¡feliz cumpleaños!- le dice con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**Natsume: Mi cumpleaños fue hace dos días- le dice sintiéndose culpable por el estado de su novia.**

**Mikan: pero nade que tu cumple no fue hace dos días si recuerdo que hasta me dijiste por teléfono que tus admiradores te enviaron regalos, y que yo recuerde ustedes se llevan dos días-**

**Ruka- yo recuerdo haber ido con Natsume a comprar cosas para una fiesta pero nunca ,menciono que fueran para Nadeshiko-**

**Natsume, entendió todo Nadeshiko nunca olvido su cumpleaños hasta le tenia un regalo pero el si olvido el de ella, y para mejor le había dejado un trauma.**

**Nadeshiko: No importa que no recordaras mi cumpleaños, lo único que quiero son pasar mis ultimas horas a tu lado- ella le planto un tierno beso en los labios y luego callo desmayada **

**Natsume -Nadeshiko!... Nadeshiko!- la llamaba por su nombre mientras la sacudía****.**

**El teléfono de la susodicha empezó a vibrar, Natsume lo saco y los tres vieron una alarma que decia.**

_**Lista de cosas que hacer antes de que muera.**_

_**Terminar la carrera.**_

_**encontrar un buen departamento**_

_**Comprar un gatito **_

_**Ser feliz**_

_**Encontrar al amor de mi vida y decirle que lo amo**_

**La mayoría de las cosas en la lista estaban tachadas como símbolo de que ya estaban echas pero en la final se veía un dato adjunto el cual era una foto de Natsume y en ella decía.**

_**"Natsume te quiero decir que te amo con todo mi corazón que me has echo muy feliz pero una cosa ¡No vuelvas a olvidar mi cumpleaños y mucho menos tomar una venganza porque supuesta mente olvide el tullo!**_

_**Postdata: Te engañe, no **__**estoy muerta idiota"**_

**Todos quitaron la vista del teléfono y vieron a Nadeshiko con una sonrisa triunfal -Te ... engañe Natsume- le dijo con tono tierno pero a la ves travieso.**

**Natsume solo se limito a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y susurrarle al ****oído -No vuelvas a hacerme eso idiota que no ves que si tu no estas conmigo me muero-**

**Nadeshiko (sonrojada)- eso ya lo se idiota, por es no pienso morir rápido-.**

**Ya la otra pareja (mikan y Ruka) se fueron y lo que hicieron los otros dos esa noche se los dejo para otro día, solo les diré que Natsume tendrá que comprar mucha comida para los antojos de su novia**


End file.
